The Future Is Upon Us
by Cant.Resist
Summary: All For One asks for a favor that only this villain can provide for his successor. (Reader/OC's quirk "persuades" others to obey her)
1. Chapter 1

Goosebumps always flashed across her skin when she entered this room, there was something unnerving about meeting her master here. Multiple screens monitoring the League's cohabits and various news networks.

Tubes, wires and a breathing apparatus wrapped around her master in vicarious ways to support him. All For One was strong, but vulnerable. He needed to increase his strength, and mobility, to carry out his revenge.

"Persuasion." She swept toward her master, stopping short of his sitting form. "Please sit," he gestured to the gaming chair in the room, "Tomura won't mind." She snickered, finding it amusing and doubtful, Shigaraki didn't care for others touching his stuff.

But just for fun, she decided to adjust the seat to spite him in the future.

"Persuasion, I am in need of a favor that only you can provide." Now she sat straight, master didn't ask for favors very often. An order here and there, but mainly he had trusted them to take care of themselves.

"Anything."

He chuckled, and she knew why; she had agreed upon a favor of unknown origins and terms. "Eager girl, I hope you have the same outlook I'm done explaining."

She closed her eyes and sighed. _She really was a masochist somedays_. "I will try keep a really, really open mind."

"I want you to become a companion for Tomura," was all he said. He left it open for her interpretation, to which he could witness her confusion turn to terror and ultimately to settle on denial and desperation.

"Him? Master really? We get on each other's nerves." He watched her nails press hard into her palms, as her cheeks burned as expected. She was a young woman after all, easy for him to seek out and toy with her insecurities.

"Don't sound so alarm, after all, you admire him." His tone was even and patient. Her eyes flashing, thinking about his power, his skill. _But thirsting after… a teenager for god's sake…_ made her uneasy.

"Yes, his tenacity and his strategic intellect…but I hardly find tantrums and childish whining attractive." She pleaded, "it's bad enough that you have Kurogiri act as a surrogate nanny of sorts."

"It sounds like you're looking for reasons to say no." She didn't like how calm he sounded and how pathetic her responses were in return. She needed her wits with her. Playing with Shigaraki, would be like playing with fire 24/7. She would always have to be on guard.

She whispered, "It wouldn't… I'm older than him."

He balk at her excuses, the two of them were the best possible match. She needed to be better integrated to his final plans, and Tomura needed a dose of sobering reality. A lover and a child would certainly push him in one of two directions, either he would outgrow his childhood trauma and step up, or spiral farther into his urge of destruction. Either outcome would be beneficial. But a child with a combination of their quirks would be an interesting addition to the League, or for himself. V_ery interesting._

"What's the difference, 6 years really would make? You charm gentlemen nearly twice your age."

"P_ersuade them,_" she clarified, "not sleep with them. Besides older woman with younger man is taboo." Yes, she was grasping at straws. T_heir age difference was minuet, if anything Tomura looked closer, if not older than her in years._

He sighed, "It's a selfish desire, for you two to have an heir. I want it all f_or you,_ f_or Tomura._"

She pondered the possibilities, a_ child? Who could inherit one of their quirks… or both? That would be interesting, but doubtful. It probably be a mix of abilities, like they would have to touch someone to control them or command their destruction. This seemed much like a quirk marriage, trying to create a child to succeed their parents._

_Quirk marriage?_ It made her shudder, a commitment beyond anything she had ever planned for herself. But this, was her own inference. _All For One left her avenues open by not condemning her so hopelessly. She, one day could gain her freedom, at the price of her child._

_"_And if they were quirkless? Would you want me to do then? That child would be a liability we would have to protect." She rested her head on her fist, her mind diving and swallowing the potential scenarios. "I hardly believe Tomura or I would abandon a child, although useless they would be."

"I could provide assistance for that child, in return for another."

"Another?" She stated breathlessly.

"Yes, another." She stayed silent, mauling over her decision. She couldn't turn down a request, but some factors could turn her opinions from dread to acceptance.

"Is Tomura privy to our discussion?"

"No."

"I understand."

All For One smirked, _now if Tomura could refrain from killing her, whether from a rage or accidentally, his plans would flourish._


	2. Chapter 2

The cleanliness of the bar was inviting facade, if she had step in immediately she wouldn't have thought anything different. Kurogiri polishing glassware while Tomura obsessed over something arbitrary.

Her mistake was pausing to assess the bar's environment…

_Breathing slowly… The bar smelt of lemon cleaner, and not unsurprisingly, light hint of decay bathed in juniper and cedar cologne. The decay wasn't the smell of death nor rotting, but of ash. Not as abrupt and overbearing as one with some type of fire quirk, but distinct. And mixed with his cologne reminded her of a camp fire and drinks._

She winced, he already was in a bad mood. Kurogiri was already scolding Shigaraki about destroying some glassware. Playful could be dangerous, but anger was a guarantee. If she chickened out… _no she had to do this._

She counted…

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

She stepped into the bar, throwing her hair the side. Anxiety hitting her like a ton of bricks, her usual charm would not be able to back her like it normally would. She slid onto the stool next to Tomura, gently and 'accidentally' running the heel of her stiletto up his leg as she crossed her own. He stiffened.

_All For One's words guiding her actions, "Tomura craves intimacy."_

His eyes narrowed from between _father's fingers_, he was suspicious already. She simpered.

_"As twisted as he is, he is still a boy who is very lonely." _Touched starved is what he meant. She couldn't remember a time that someone had voluntarily touched him besides the occasionally shoulder pat.

"Kurogiri?"

"Yes, Persuasion?" He placed a napkin down, anticipating her cocktail order.

**_"Kurogiri, head home for tonight, we'll see you in the morning._"** Looking a bit surprised, he warped from behind the bar top unable to fight the command.

"Why did you have to go do that?" Tomura whined like a petty child. Remnants of a decayed glass dusted the bar top, hardly something he wanted to clean himself.

"I need… to discuss something privately with you." She knew she couldn't come out and say she wanted him. Suspicion and doubt was Shigaraki's bread and butter. She had never flirted or pursued him before, it was all too sudden.

"No."

She slammed the bar top, "No?" _That petty fucker_.

She gasped, as Tomura quickly leaned toward her. His face merely a breath away.

"Nervous…_Persuasion_? That is so unlike you. You had confidently commanded Kurogiri around just moments ago."

"It's not that I wanted to… I just wanted to talk privately with you. I know I play obscure role in all of this… but there is times I feel I could contribute more." Rambling, she was rambling. Tomura was observing quietly from behind father's opaque embrace. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I know… that uh…" she knew that sounded like an illiterate fool. Had she been on a job, they would have laughed pitifully at her attempts to speak… well before she made them forget the entire encounter.

He laughed, "What is it next, sock puppets? You're wasting my time."

"I just need to talk. _**Just listen and it will be fine.**"_

"_MHMMM_…" His anger and frustration rising, he incessantly began to scratch his neck, unable to storm the fuck away. _How dare she use her quirk against him!_ "Get to the fucking point!" He knew how her quirk worked, it depended on the tone and her willingness to catch her prey. No one could disobey her call without severe consequences. And she dared used it on him.

"Please calm your anger…" She massaged her temple, All For One was counting on her. "I didn't mean to do that…" Which she sincerely meant, she **never** used her quirk on members of the League. "I'm used to getting my way…"

Shigaraki neither replies nor acknowledged her sentiments. Instead he rolls his red eyes from behind Father.

**"_Take that fucking hand off your goddamn face!_"**

Father slammed against the bar top with a resounding thud. Tomura obeyed due to her quirk but screeched in frustration. "You smart mouthed wench, you think can come over here and coerce me!"

Which she met with equal disdain, "I'm just trying to get your fucking attention, you asshat!"

"My attention you have! Are you done?" Stunned, she closed her mouth.

"Yes," she shyly admitted. Her plans were swallowed beneath the bile in her stomach and the unspoken words coating her tongue.

"Good," he stated in a haggard breath, _he launched at her_, slamming her back against the bar top. Four fingers practically jamming into her throat from the outside.

He surmised that her quirk couldn't work if she couldn't make a damn sound. Choking was efficient. Choking her should impede anymore hassle. He pawed at her pockets to prevent any…surprises… she may have placed inside them. She began twisting and turning as he rubbed her sides down.

"I wouldn't twitch so much, wouldn't want a finger to slip." He leaned in close, "Or do you?" He stiffened when thrusted her body forward. _She tried to press against him._ He inspected her chest, it was splotchy and red. Her breathing was rapid, he could feel how erratic her heartbeat was beneath his fingertips. Her sputtering sounded an awful lot like… _moaning_?

_Was she a bitch in heat? Is this what…what the fuck?_

"You older women are lusty beasts, not shy about anything, huh?" He released an irritated growl, renewing the pressure on her throat, "see me as man now? Is that it? Sleep your way to the top."

Her eyes narrowed, the reaction made his back twitch, almost pleasantly down his spine. He admired the effort she made. Her hair curled, but manageable. She wore the black dress he had favored. She never wore this dress when she was working. Her candied perfume serenaded his senses.

Despite her anger, she appeared oddly…excited. Her body pushed against his, sliding, rubbing, trying to gain some pressure and comfort.

He lessened his grip, but hovered dangerously over her neck. His red eyes muddled with doubt.

_Why him?_

_Why not Kurogiri?_

_Did she…_

_What does she want? There was no favor to gain, a piece a flesh wasn't all that concerning._

_Perhaps, she was a thrill junkie? Being pleasured by the very thing that could kill you._

Testing his theory, his hand slid downward grazing her cu…

A sharp intake of breath, verify his assumption was correct.

_So soft…so wet…_

_She was excited for him? For him? Seriously?_

_She wanted him? Him?_

He cracked a malicious smile_, he would teach her. "_You dirty girl. You want it?" He could feel her heart thumping wildly from her chest.

"Yes." She mewled.

He leaned forward, brushing her hair to the side, "then earn it," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck. She just wanted to die. She barely could lift herself up from the bathroom floor. Literally all this week, she had thrown up immediately after waking up.

"Ah disgusting."

She groaned, _seriously this asshole_. She wiped her mouth, stared up at him. "A gentleman would help a lady, NOT GIVE HER A HARD FUCKIN' TIME."

He didn't pity her predicament, or appreciate her bitchy attitude. _Were all women like this? It was at least the third day in a row that she was overrunning his bathroom like it was her own._

"Then call Kurogiri if that's what you want." He leaned against the door, F_ather_ was covering his physical disgust. "But if you're sick this much, you should go sleep somewhere else. I don't want whatever you have." She turned to scream at him.

"Seriously,** f…**f…" Tomura had a hold of her hair. Instinctively, her back arched, but not in a pleasurable way. His knee was driving into her spine, pinning her between the toilet bowl and himself.

_So…so nauseous. _But she had decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, she met his eyes defiantly. His eyes were manic and narrowed.

"If you want to be put out of your misery…finish…that…sentence…" He seethed, making her wince. _She knew better, but he could just drive her **so** crazy._

"I'm sorry Tomura." Her head dropped suddenly when he released her hair. Afraid to look up, she stated, "I'll get cleaned up and see if Kurogiri can send me to the store."

"Fine." He snarled slamming the door on the way out.

She sighed in frustration, _that temperamental ass._

* * *

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were irritated as Shigaraki's irises were red.

TWO PINK LINES.

She groaned. Fuckkkkkk…

Why was she so miserable? It was what her master wanted… but was it really what she wanted? She appreciated how the last several months had been progressing, Tomura and she had been growing closer.

_He…he was toying with her…"Not, not so rough." She squealed so breathlessly. Testing his boundaries, he had nipped her harder than she anticipated._

_He had placed her on the bar top without struggle. While she was mesmerized by his strength, he had chosen to observe her arousal._

_She had become all too aware when she felt him cupping her chest, he smirked knowing the control he held over her. A sobering fright made her stare somberly into his lust filled eyes. He knew her desire was genuine and all his…_

_"MINE."_

She slapped her face. Why in the hell did that pop in her head?

He tolerated her sudden disappearances because they were League related. But she was not to reveal specifics and had to shower before coming near him. She found any details or other man's cologne would send him off in a rage that was equally terrifying as it was amusing.

Much of what she did was collect information and exhort anything valuable. It was honest to god, her best source of revenue.

In turn, she tolerated his impulsive inherently childish, or provocatively masculine, she softened herself toward his mannerisms. Tomura wasn't like most men.

She groaned again. How was he going to handle the news?

Would he kill her in a fit of rage? Would it be possible to disappear for the next months?

She slapped her hands together, she knew she had to get out of here.

She checked the bar and backrooms, she was ready to scream and runaway if Shigaraki or Kurogiri tried to come after her. It was empty. She paused before exiting the bar with her stuff, she…he would know what to do. He must have anticipated what to do. She scurried next to the TV.

"Master, I…I need a favor." Just white noise to answer her back. _Perhaps, he was-_

"Are you in danger?" She embraced the TV, excited to hear his concern.

"No, I mean, probably. I don't know what to do!" She wanted to slam her head against the monitor, she sounded so pathetically needy. "I really messed up and things are going so good."

"What did you do? There may be time to correct it." She choked, had he forgotten their deal? Did he not understand what terrified her so bad? How was she to break the news to Tomura?

"No!" She argued, holding her stomach. She hadn't thought this through. "I just… please help me tell Shigaraki something. Please?"

A manic chuckle in her ear, made her suddenly limp. He was too close, _way too close_. _When did he even arrive?_ "Tomura…"

"Tell me, what?" His words were sharp and shrill. He snatched the test from her hands.

"Tomura, I-"

The stick disintegrated between his palms, his manic eyes dull. It frightened her, she rather deal with a tantrum Tomura than a silent one. He began to excessively scratch his neck while staring at his where the test had been.

"Tomura?" He paused, recognition flared in his eyes before turning to a sneer.

"Get rid of it. That's what you want isn't it!"

She paled, tears brimming her eyes, "What?"

_It pissed him off, why did she look so distressed? Isn't this what she wanted?_

"Get rid of it." Tomura demanded, his tone eerily monotone this time. Her disbelief outweighed the caution she had sought for. Her questioning eye met the cold red stare of his own.

"No." She bravely rebuked, "Why would you ask me to do something like that?" Her lips were trembling, he leaned closer.

"Why the stupefied glare? Why would a villain want or need a burden like a family? Is murdering a child too much ask of you?" He allowed her to step from him, "Either it is a mistake or bastard, neither of which are needed here."

By the panic in her eyes, he knew her next decision would be to run. _Cornered animals always betrayed their true intentions. She was not allowed to run from him._

Angry, she met his eyes once more, she held no qualms about her decision, "Our baby doesn't need a father like you."


	4. Chapter 4

A peculiar sight, not that this bar didn't have weird, outlandish happenings. But not as unusual as a pregnant woman whispering to Kurogiri at the end of bar. And if anything else, it looked to be she was sliding money to warp gate as well.

"Kurogiri, isn't child support supposed to be paid out the woman? Not the other way around." The woman turned, while show stopping beautiful, stared daggers at him. Twice didn't know whether to be amused or slap the look off her face.

The moment **_he_** strolled in from the backroom, she began to hurry up her transaction with Kurogiri.

His hair was growing longer, shaggier than she remembered running her fingers through. Her cheeks burned, still finding him attractive after deflecting him for so long. Technically, she was supposed to be supplying Tomura, but their mutual friend certainly had been a scapegoat for their tenuous relationship.

"Finally waddling back here?" He sat in the stool nearest to her and Kurogiri. He didn't care for what she was wearing. _The dress clung tightly to her, like a second skin. Her engorged chest and swelling stomach on display, an enticing sight for perverts._ His fist dug into his leg, _others shouldn't get to witness what was his._ He latched onto her arm, pulling her close, _it had been a long time since he smelt her perfume or enjoyed the softness of her skin._

She on the other hand, wanted to fucking rip his head off. _Did he not understand the pain in the ass it was to sneak in here? No, let's just comment on how she was as wide as a house now. Then fucking run his hands on her like nothing happened. Still no apology for threatening her. Fucking jerk._

The others watched, enjoying the sudden shift in atmosphere. There was definitely something between the two. The literal state of fuck…my…life appeared on the pregnant beauty's face.

Toga squealed, _some sordid past, ooh like a drama_.

She pulled from his grip, and he let her. His sudden compliance made her falter, causing him to steady her with his other hand. Just another excuse to touch her. She slapped his hand away, warning him, "Don't."

"They're like an old married couple…" Dabi mumbled watching them bicker.

Toga tapped the table joyfully, "Maybe they should kiss and make up."

"This is not the place for this type of conversation." Kurogiri suggested, but was met was two sets of equally unimpressed glares.

"May I go?" Shigaraki chuckled, making his whole body twitch with contemptuous laughter. _Suddenly, she wanted his permission? No, she didn't have his permission to ignore him._

He placed _Father_ gently down on the bar top, smirking at the severity of her expression. Although serious, her lips were pouty and soft. He couldn't help but touch them.

She mashed her teeth together, she couldn't just slap his hand away like she instinctively wanted to. She gently slid the tips of his fingers from her face. Her cheeks flushed, she had missed his touch.

"Looking for attention, Persuasion?" Her endearment shaded toward spite. He licked his lips in anticipation. "I've wonder what a milf would be like?

"Tomura, do you think my feelings are a game?" She threw her hand, only to finding the tips of her fingers pointing at another direction. _Swear to god, if Kurogiri wanted to be on her shit list next so be it._

Eyeing her stance, and considered her intended slap, he let out a laugh.

She was irate, shaking with anger. She was done being mocked, _damn it._ She just wanted to leave.

She gestured to the group of villains, watching them fight with no shame. "Give them a bucket of popcorn, and it would be like they're at the movies." She turned to address them, "do you not have something to do, or try to pretend to do?"

_"Nope."_

_"Nada."_

_Shrug._

_A wave._

_Eye avoidance._

"Seriously, Tomura is this why I'm told to bring money here all the time?" She rubbed her stomach, "I've got shit to prepare for, and I'm not getting more involved in this."

_She could threaten all day long, but he knew she didn't want to be away from him._

"Tomorrow is another day." Bitterly, a tear slipped from her eye. All he could do was express jealousy and be childish, never anything more. She wanted more from him.

"Tomorrow never comes until it's too late." She warned. Tomura remained silent, contemplating her sentiment, while sound of clapping brought them out of their reverie. Of course, the newly minted Vanguard Squad were watching their fight, without any hint of shame.

"A tad over the top, but entertaining all the same." She stomped toward the squad. They didn't even bother to evade her approach. Unknown quirk or not, she wouldn't be able to attack them all at once in her condition.

"You snickering, unapologetic shits," she said glaring at Twice, Dabi and Toga in general, "I would like you more if it wasn't my shit you were so ensnared with. So once again, _**I was never here. You've never seen me before**."_


	5. Chapter 5

The knots were the worst when she brushed her hair. All those prenatal vitamins she was taking during her pregnancy had made it manageable, but now without them, it was mess. She was considering just chopping it off and having a different colored extensions put in. It was time for her to start working again, new hair, and new attitude.

Although it was late at night, she would take any time she was given to clean up and feel like a human being again. Caring for someone that was barely a month old wasn't hard, but it was more exhausting than she had imagined.

Maybe she could get a chance to get a good night's rest before Mira stirred again. She threw open the bathroom door, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kurogiri apologized, trying to ease over the situation.

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?" She murmured angrily. _That misty bastard and her ex decided to make an appearance._

Kurogiri knew there would be hostility and/or consequences for showing up uninvited, but their master had made the argument that it was imperative to do so. Persuasion didn't even bother looking up from the ground as she rubbed her head. She was trying to soothe her temper.

"Kurogiri, get out before I make you regret it." When she did look up, the dislike was clear in her eyes, as she pointed toward the door, "I never gave you permission to warp into my house, let alone my goddamn bedroom."

Tomura neither moved to leave with Kurogiri or greet her. His legs and arms crossed, leaning against the nightstand, _he looked alluring_. Nothing special, a dark hoodie and dark jeans, he looked as he normally did.

_Comfortable. Carefree. Handsome._

_Handsome_? She clenched her fists. Had she been that lonely, that seeing him made her realized how much she missed him?

She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to make her pain and tears disappear simultaneously.

"Why now?" She tried to suppress a sob, "Where the hell were you?"

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me." He quipped, extending his arms outward, inciting her rage further. She pushed away from him.

"Tomura… you… you left me alone. I get you didn't want this but, but… how could you not be there…" she huffed, her anger renewed. "I thought-"

"_Fuck_." Tomura stated before disintegrating her nightstand in anger.

Persuasion abruptly paused, her heated diatribe. His ruby eyes flashed dangerously toward her, she took a step back.

_He's going to consume, he_-

"**Tomu**-" she let out a muffled squeal as he covered her mouth, _sans pinkies_. She was frightened, and tried to use her quirk to subdue him.

"Shh…shhh…" He demanded, while scratched his neck. "Stop crying." Shigaraki was more frustrated at himself than the situation. _Plenty of people were weepy when injured or on the verge of impending death, he was used to that. _

_But it pissed him off to see her cry._

_And…it…was…HIS…fault._ He didn't know how to soothe her.

_She's mad that he was avoiding her, and now she's crying because he did show up. What the hell was he supposed to do? _

The tension was going to make him draw blood. "I'm here now, so fucking stop."

_He just wanted to see her smile. Smile only at him._

She panicked when the back of her legs touched the bed, "To-"

He shoved her back, dropping her with a surprised yelp. _He would make it up to her, yes, he would show her the sincerity of his apology._

—-

At least, 30 minutes-_no_, an hour had to pass by before she gained her senses once again.

"Stop, stop," she whined, as he continued his ministrations. He enjoyed her needy noises, she didn't want him to stop.

"You'll wake the baby," her voice cracked, "oh god Tomura, I just…"

Her lack on control is what incited him further, her heady moans were a melody for his ego. She only made these sounds with him, and him alone. She was _HIS._

_HIS._

_HIS._

_HI-_

"WAHHH!"

A baby wailing paused Tomura, leaving him and an equally unsated Persuasion. She sighed, frustrated but not surprised. She may have been a tad louder than she had meant to be.

_Mira probably needed a bottle or to be changed_, she mused, _probably both_. She fixed her nightgown and patted toward the adjoining room. "Hey my sweet girl," she cooed, swaddling the infant. Her daughter calmed, staring up at her with those inquisitive ruby eyes. "Did you miss me?" Her sweet baby smiled and chirped happily before shutting her eyes again. "You're so easily soothed, unlike your fa…daddy." She corrected. She thought about the disembodied hand probably tucked in Tomura's pocket.

Cradling her daughter she walked toward Tomura, who was silent watching. He never missed an opportunity to observe and learn. Albeit, _slightly stalkerish,_ it was one of his more endearing qualities.

It was useful and kept them safe.

He could gather and strategize his next move by simply observing his opponent, whether vetted ally or false hero.

His gaze was strictly on Mira, he was anxious. He had a firm grip of _Father_, as she surmised in his hoodie pocket.

"Do you want to hold her?" His eyes snapped up, alarm very clearly written across his face. She wanted to laugh, all she thought he could express was anger, annoyance and lust.

"Is she really mine?" She would have snapped at him, if he had not asked so sincerely.

She touched his face, and whispered tenderly, "Always was."


	6. Chapter 6

She did not need Tomura's keen intellect to know that someone, more than likely several pro hero someones, were trying to silently box her in.

Vigilantes were more…secretive… perhaps more rash with their intentions, at least the green ones would be more prone to. She would expect a Vigilante to corner her at nighttime rather than the middle of day in a public space.

Whomever bid their time, slowly escorting or blocking pathways in the park that led toward the one she was strolling through. It was apparently strategic and well executed. The population density seemingly decrease in the last 15 minutes, more so than it had over 3 hours. Even as the sidewalk became clearer and less cracked, she began to encounter less vendors and less animals.

She began to wonder if she had found herself in the wrong side of an illusion. But she removed the covering from her daughter's face. No one's quirk would be able to fake her daughter's eyes without seeing them themselves.

She decided to wait it out. Either they would approach her, or keep their distance to spy. If they had wanted to harm her, they had missed their chance, she had caught onto their ruse.

She sat on a bench, cradling her young daughter in her arms. The heroes knew to come cautiously, and without causing immediate alarm. If she decided to shout a command, they would be in peril.

A warm body sat down next to her while a woman dared to reach-

SLAP!

She slapped the foreign hand in mid reach, "you touch my baby, I will have pedestrians within spitting distance, gouge their eyes out just for having the misfortune of seeing you," she turned and gestured nonchalantly to the person next to her, "even the hero next to me." She knew Eraserhead had taken a seat next to her.

There wasn't many pro heroes bold enough to saddle up next to a potential threat. Besides she could remember the smell of his aftershave, it was stained into her memory like the lingering remnant of a nightmare.

That familiar scent had foiled more than a fair share of her extortion attempts.

"Fiesty. Kitten has some claws. _Meoooowwww_." Midnight teased, giving the irritated mother a foxy smile.

Aizawa's banding cloth wrapped around her wrist,_ a warning_. She sighed, he had seen the ear muffs cradling her daughter's head. She thought the head covering would have been enough.

His hair flowing and eyes unblinking in her direction. "No need to threaten, we are here to talk." It had been several years since she had seen Aizawa out in the field. He had been a nasty deterrent when she first started out in the game. The only reason she could keep a step ahead of him was because of her quirk… (they can't convict someone who could make them forget their own mother with just a few simple words.) Eventually she would seize the moment, he had to blink at some point.

"Eraserhead, still dry and blunt as ever." Her tone as frosty as a blizzard in winter, "What is it that you want?"

"Persuasion, where is Shigaraki?" She snorted. There was no use in denying that she knew Tomura, they obviously had enough information to know they have had contact.

But definitely not enough to get her into too much trouble. If they knew she was part of the League of Villains they would have hauled her away already.

She grinned, twirling her hair, "What about that man child?"

"How do you know him?" Aizawa quickly countered, he knew well enough her flirting was part of her distraction. Whether she had information or not, it was her go to defense. It was hard to read when she lacked an obvious tell. He hadn't observed her in so long, his insight to her flaws _were lacking_ to say the least.

"How do you think? Most people that I have met have something dark about them. The ones with the most to lose tend to pay the quickest," she fluttered her eyelashes at Eraserhead, "Right Shota?" She attempted to caress him with her bound hand.

"Taking advantage of the desperate?" Her gaze viciously changed directions, _this slut hero had a nasty mouth. _Her smile curled, much more than a simple simper, but outright cruel grin.

"Difference in an opinion. Much like your superhero attire. Were you a stripper in your past life?" Shota could literally see twin twitches of rage on both their faces. _Shock and awe._

"Who's your daughter's father?" Was that question supposed to offend her? Or were they really fishing for information? Either way she wasn't an idiot. Only 4 people knew and it was going to stay that way.

She snorted, "Whomever wants to pay the most child support. Want a daughter, Eraserhead?" His unimpressed face, didn't change. "I'm accustom to rich, well-groomed men, but my preference is a relaxed man." She leaned toward him, to whisper, "I hear you keep a sleeping bag on hand most the time. I wouldn't mind sharing."

Shota blinked, whether from dry eye or disbelief, it left her an opportune moment.

**"LEAVE MIDNIGHT."** The scandalous hero turned on a dime sauntering off in the other direction.

She grinned, when several policemen appeared from their hiding places, uncertain of what the pro hero was commanded to do. Guns raised high, until Eraserhead shook his head. "You understand that I could have done…_much worse. _I don't get why you bring such trash as back up." Midnight continued her journey without intervention, making Persuasion relax, knowing she had gotten her way without a fight.

She could see his jaw tense, indicating his tolerance was waning in terms of her antics.

"Well if you don't approve of my behavior, you shouldn't have come to bully a new mother." She answered flippantly, why trying to ease her hand from his cloth. "And let go of my hand, I need to readjust." She gestured toward her baby. Holding her with one arm was slowly making her arm fall asleep.

Eraserhead acquiesced to her request, eyeing her other arm tremble, "Bully?"

She rolled her eyes, who did she really believe she was talking to? Although, an underground hero, Eraserhead was still a hero through and through. Even his newest class of disciples had even stirred up trouble for her master. His influence and protection were sorely missed.

"If multiple villains approach a hero it's bullying, but if multiple heroes ball bust a suspect its teamwork. It's disgusting how hypocritical that is."

"Investing in Stain's ideology?"

"It's a matter of truth, whether you acknowledge it or not. The system is messed up." She paused, while Mira made the cutest yawn. Her poor baby was sleepy.

"Someone's sleepy like her daddy." She joked, to which Aizawa's face remained unchanged. She pushed her hair behind her ear after placing Mira back in the covered stroller. "We're leaving unless you have plans to take our daughter and me out for late lunch?" This time a hint of frustration tensed his jaw.

She stood, fixing the visor. Eraserhead cleared his throat, hair raised.

"Now Shota, either you have enough to hold me or this interrogation is over. I do have friends, with big lawyers on retainer." She gave him a dead panned gaze, "what will it be?"

He produced a piece of paper, holding it for her take. "If you hear anything about Shigaraki or the League of Villains, call this number."

"And if I just want someone to cuddle me at night?" She could swear the pro hero was grinding his teeth. "Fine, you're no fun." She took the card, and memorized the number. She would dump it as soon as she left the park. She would be fine, but she hoped Tomura was doing well. He was finally gaining the fame he had always wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fucking gag on it." He shuddered, feeling her clench and struggle when he was buried deep into her mouth, thrusting hard against her throat.

He rocked back harshly, holding her still until everything was spent. "Drink every last drop, princess."

She wheezed, when he allowed her to collapse. Panting, she stared up at Tomura with such lustful eyes. Perhaps he could return the favor, he had some time before Kurogiri would be back with Mira.

He yanked her from the floor to have her sit on his lap, he could feel her arousal slipping down her thighs. He hadn't even touch her yet and she was this excited?

"Persuasion," he tested her name as she made quick work of unzipping his hoodie. "Why were those heroes questioning you?"

With a whiny grunt of annoyance, she replied, "Are you stalking me now?"

He growled, particularly ticked with her snappish response. He had concerns of what the heroes knew by targeting her. "Becoming a mother did little for your compliance."

She paused her aggressive pawing to lean from him, she threw her slip off in one swoop. His eyes rightfully taking in her nude skin, while she batted her own. "Compliant enough for you?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, although the distraction had been welcomed, Tomura was not going to let go of the subject. "To ask me about your barber, of course." She anticipated getting toss from his lap but he released an irritated growl instead.

She held his face between her palms, trying to soothe him with the tender caress of her fingers. "They were interested in the league, and my relationship with it. If only, Eraserhead could see me now, snuggling with its leader after he face fucked me."

"Such lewd language, you nasty slut." He sounded annoyed, but his face glowed with pride. He was the one to reduce this beautiful villainess into a simpering mess. Cooing left and right for scrap of his attention. She'd do anything if he asked for it, her loyalty was unwavering. "Persuasion?"

"Yes Tomura?" He gulped, her tone was low and sweet.

"I need a favor."

* * *

It had been strange that Tomura asked her to make appearances with all of her clients. It would take at least several days to a week to fit them all in her schedule. Perhaps he wanted to test the strength of her network, now that they didn't have master to rely on.

She knew, _this organization_, whether it was dying or not, was one to keep friendly terms with.

"Overhaul, sir. There is some woman waiting on the doorstep." Kai's eyes narrowed, few knew the compound's street entrance, let alone would make it to the front doorway.

And even fewer women would have the moxy to enter the lion's den, "what is she wearing?"

Mimic turned toward the hallway shouting, "you heard him, what is she wearing!"

"Something red?" The subordinate answered uncertain. Overhaul pinched the skin between his eyes, an impending headache coming. _The woman was a dirty and vulgar, but she did have valuable connections._ He couldn't ignore that, "Take her to the drawing room."

Persuasion's brows quirked upward in surprise, had the Yazuka taken a liking to birds? Or some kind of dread doctors? "Is the boss around?"

Without a word, they gestured her to follow. Which was off putting, but she could overtake them if needed.

She sighed, sitting on the sofa they directed her to. _The creepy one, Chisaki or whatever must have taken over as acting boss._ Something about his germophobia and intense mannerisms made her skin crawl. She had heavily avoided being left alone with him in prior meetings for those reasons. Besides his quirk was insanely powerful.

"I have been out of the game for a bit, and I see things have changed. I wanted to reach out to my contacts and see if I could be any service." She batted her lashes, while folding over legs. Not that she was trying to appease them with her looks, but it didn't hurt to flaunt what she had.

"We don't need anything from the likes of you," Mimic shouted, she raised a questioning brow at the mini bird.

"Is that from a place of insecurity, because of all the handsome men in the room?" She winked at Overhaul, "**everyone who is a subordinate, remove your mask."**

Overhaul sighed in frustration, _this woman had the indecency to—_he didn't understand the appeal of tolerating her games.

"You have some handsome followers," she recognized, Hari and Nemoto. What surprised her the most was the giant head peeking out of the tiny body? _What was going on with that?_

"I don't miss your mischief, Persuasion. Frankly, I'd appreciate you not…amusing yourself while inside our facility."

She pouted, still seeming playful, although uncomfortable, "fine. You were always to the point." She pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into her phone, pulling records from late last year. "Last year, I have orders for custom hardware. Also noted, wanting information about proxy dealers outside of Yazuka turf willing to sell quirk enhancers." She looked back at Chisaki, whose face was still chillingly blank.

"No longer needed." She nodded, tapping away a note on her phone.

"Is there anything you are in need of? I specialize in a variety industries. Nothing you want should shock me, so don't be afraid to ask. Worst I'll say is no."

The little guy had stepped up to Persuasion rather flustered once again, "you watch your words missy. The tone of your voice commands a lack of respect toward our leader. It appears you understand little of—"

"Mimic, she understands." Persuasion gnawed at her bottom lip trying not to sneer,_ these assholes acted so arrogant_. She was a former ally, not a meathead capo who needed to be disciplined. "At the moment, we have no need for your services."

She sighed, tapping one final note. A bust but at least she knew she wouldn't have to come to this creepy clubhouse anytime soon. "Well that's disappointing, but I have other clients I can prioritize instead."

She began shuffling her coat back over her shoulders, and stuffing her phone into her pocket. Almost causally Overhaul spoke up again, "What of your other clients? I assume after All For One's incarceration your business took a huge hit."

She paused, her gaze catching his own. "My…my Overhaul," she winked at him, followed by a devious grin, "it's bad for business to kiss and tell."

"It sounds like you want information." She held up two fingers to emphasize her point, "one, I don't usually give something up for free, and two, some information is not for sale." He chuckled.

"Does the same apply for your lovers?" She giggled, Chisaki was hinting at something. Perhaps he knew, or perhaps he was fishing, so she would sidestep either way.

She sauntered toward him, close enough to lean but not touch, "pillow talk? Not even then, but," her voice lowered, trying to sound sultry, "you can be my lover anytime. Just need to cross a few other names off my list first."

"Disgusting." He muttered, he waved his hand toward the door, "Get out." She blew him a kiss, strutting out of the room with a pair of his cronies on her tail.

* * *

She snapped a picture before he could even protest about it. Tomura was sitting on the couch intently playing something on a console, while he had basically tied Mira with his hoodie to stay sitting on his lap. Her baby, whose eyes were previously glued to the television started cooing and grabbing for her.

Tomura grunted, pausing the game, letting her scoop up Mira from him. "Delete that picture." She shook her head plopping down on the couch beside him. It had been a long week without him or Mira. But seeing him wearing cut out gloves _made her heart melt_, Tomura hardly ever took precautions with his quirk. If something was destroyed on accident, apparently it wasn't worth keeping. Mira was important to him.

"Is it just you two?" She played with Mira's hands, making her laugh. _She really missed this._

"Kurogiri's busy." Tomura grumbled, "Did you meet with any Yazuka?"

She paused, seeing the ends of his chapped lips curl. He was smirking.

She leaned back on the couch, still playing with Mira.

"You are stalking me. I don't know if I should be flattered, or frustrated with my lack of privacy." He leaned in close, taking one of Mira's hands from her grasp. His smirk ever increasing.

"It's only fair to know what you're getting into Persuasion. You're always on my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're one of the few that really make me work hard for my money." Giran admitted, ashing his cigarette. It had been some time since he had to haggle his services, and the woman before him was a formidable negotiator, friend or not.

Persuasion on the other hand, was thrilled to give the broker a hard time. She dug into her handbag, pushing a stack of large bills toward him. "For your troubles," she stated trying to ease Giran's chagrin, "And I'll even cover lunch for today."

The broker smirked, agreeing to her proposal. "Who could say no to such pretty face? I'm flatter for the meal sweetheart." He scoured the menu with a new vigor, a meal on her was going to be expensive. "But let's not call this a date, I can't be having the boyfriend angry with me when the second one is born."

She let out a dry chuckle, no matter how great of an ally, men of his stature couldn't seem to help themselves when around a younger woman. "Hate to break the fantasy, but that would imply two things. One, I'd allow you to get that close."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tapped his temple, "I have all your measurements memorized." She shook her head, _this dirty old coot_, it was last time she would ask him to get her some designer support items.

"Two, you would have be able to get hard to even try. Don't know many at your age that don't need a little pill to assist." She snickered, handing her menu back to the waiter. Giran didn't bother with a reply, he knew he wouldn't win against such a vicious little thing. He raised his hands in defeat and accepted her offer.

After dining on such an extravagant meal, he was feeling rather charitable. "Tell me what you really want."

_There was definitely something, _and she replied with haste.

"Do you have a way to contact the League?" He smirked, it wasn't very often that he saw Persuasion as vulnerable as she appeared now. _Anxious_. She rested her chin in her palm, staring at him softly.

What her companion didn't see was her other hand fidgeting with the hem of skirt, she hadn't heard any news about Tomura's movements after losing contact with Kurogiri. All she could ascertain was what the media outlets were allowed to report. Heroes burst into the Shie Hassaikai and rounded up whatever underlings were left and their creepy boss, Overhaul. Then the League of Villains had targeted Overhaul's prison transport. Not to free him, but for reparations.

Utter radio silence. She was getting antsy. She had always wiped their memories of her visits so none of Tomura's band of misfits would be accessible to her. The broker was her only option unless the doctor reached out to her.

"Okay, babydoll. This one will be on the house." She swooned, seeing he already had his cell phone in his hand. "Hey Jin. Yes, yes. I'm good. I have someone that wants talk to the big boss, put Shigaraki on the phone."

"Thank you, thank you." She mouthed quietly as he shook his head amused. _It didn't take much to please her_. "Tomura," she breathed, listening to him grumble, "when am I going to see you?" Just him hearing him sigh, she could feel his exhaustion.

"Master left me with something to do. I'll see you when I see you." "When..." She laughed, _he's_ _still a huffy brat_. "Are you doing...?" Tomura sighed loudly this time. She could hear scrapping from the other side, he was probably scratching his neck, which sounded dry as fuck. She hadn't been able to communicate with Tomura for weeks, or gauge his stability. Without master or Kurogiri, she feared for the struggles that lied ahead for her lover.

"Do you need me to send you some money?" She stared at her fingers, she could probably hock a few of her rings, get them a million yen or so without dipping into her back up funds. She needed to bankroll and acquire assets for now, because her master wouldn't be incarcerated indefinitely. "I could scrounge up some funds to give you in a pinch, but it won't be nearly enough."

"No need."

"Tomura, please." She sighed, leaning against Mira's stroller. "I won't be able to help for a while, it will take me months, almost a year, before I'm up at where I used to run."

"Listen. Worry about the kid for now, I'll take care of myself." She could hear murmuring from the background. Something about 3 hours are almost up. "I need to focus on the mission at hand—

"Shigaraki! He's waking up!" A panicked voice interrupted.

"Gotta go, the boss battle is starting." And with that, Tomura hung up. Giran noticed her mood sour, as she handed his phone back.

"What's up sweetcheeks?" He chuckled, when she huffed and got up abruptly to leave. Her heels were digging hard into the laminate as she stormed away.

She was irate. _She had spent all this time worrying about Tomura, and he's too busy playing a fucking video game?!_

* * *

"So?"

The grand commander asked while thumbing through the report. From the few pictures they had, this woman definitely had the charisma and skills to align herself with several heavy hitters in the underworld. Yakuza, high rolling businessmen, vigilantes, run of the street thugs and possibly... the league of villains. ReDestro's fingers stop short of her pouty lips, certainly her looks and Meta ability make her an irresistible ally.

Curious smirked, giving her intel excitedly, "Persuasion's connections and meta ability makes her extremely valuable. She probably can get juicier information that we could ever get from wiretapping or satellite." Curious was practically jittery thinking of all the possibilities.

"Weaknesses?" Grand Commander turned toward Skeptic.

"If she can't speak or be heard, her commands don't work. It is unknown whether her commands have to be worded specifically or her tone effects the potency."

Tapping the folder, ReDestro asked, "Mhmm…How about recordings? Can she use her ability from recordings?" His question was met with a litany of shrugs.

_This villainess was difficult to collect information on. She would make a great asset to the Liberation army._

_Unfortunately, without knowing 100%, it would be unwise to think the woman didn't have a trump card to protect herself. She operated primarily by herself, she had confidence in her abilities. They couldn't force her, under distress she could say anything. The Liberation army needs her compliance, mutually._

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to make a connection with her? Inviting and nonthreatening would be ideal."

"Approach her at an event, you are her type. Rich, well known and influential." Hanabata offered. Smiling, ReDestro nodded his head in agreement. "Could be the same said of Skeptic," the man mentioned sneered, "nevermind. Grand commander you're the superior choice."

"You could offer her security." Nodding, ReDestro understood. Persuasion had a level of safety and certainty working under All For One, and with his incarceration her protection was severely lacking. Especially with her child, who his underlings could not confirm its father or his affiliation to Persuasion. Without a DNA sample of her child and potential paternal candidates, it may stay unknown.

He glanced at the reports again. Recently, she had an encounter with the pros. The heroes had to close down a entire public park to corner her. She rebuffed and deflected questions about The League by asking Eraserhead if he wanted to be the father. Maybe she wants to scope out a reliable man for her kid? Or perhaps she had information about that band of misfit scum?

Tracking her down would be beneficial either way.

"Is there any event coming up that she might show up at?"


End file.
